Ninjago: Warriors of Light
Ninjago: Warriors of Light is a fan-made series. It happens roughly two years after Ninjago: Rebooted. Looks like I was a few days late! New chapters every tuesday. Episodes Deep Purple "The Overlord is weaker than I thought...why did I think he could help me? No matter. I ssstill have the Golden Power. I ssstill have a chance..." Pythor looked around his laboratory. He slithered over to the canister holding the Golden Power he stole from the Overlord. He took it off the shelf. He used some on himself, turning back to normal size. He looked at the rest. "Will it be enough?" Pythor slithered over to his intercom. "Cryptor! Guard the fort while I'm gone! I may be a while..." * * * "Today's lesson will be patience," Wu announced. "You must learn to master your opponent. Once you do, you will become stronger than ever." "If you know your opponent," Garmadon continued, "you know yourself." Kai, Jay, Cole, Lloyd, Nya, P.I.X.A.L., and Misako sat on the monastery floor, listening as their two Senseis monolouged about the lesson. "Come on!" Jay exclaimed. "I want to get to the fighting!" "PATIENCE! You obviously have none..." Everyone laughed at that. "Senseis," Zane's digitalized voice asked, "shall I create the course?" "Yes," Wu replied. "P.I.X.A.L.?" P.I.X.A.L. responded to Zane's voice, and walked over to a Power Outlet in the corner. She plugged herself in, and the two worked together. The floors and walls shifted around, leaving the group in the middle. Once they were done shifting, the group saw that the room was now training-ready. "Thanks Zane!" Lloyd said. "Now, watch my patience take you all down!" "What patience?" Nya asked. "Pair up, everyone," Garmadon said. The four ninja paired up, Kai with Lloyd, and Jay with Cole. "Ready, fight!" Lloyd instantly started to charge at Kai, who dodged. "Reckless," he said. "Impatient." Kai aimed his hands at Lloyd and shot fire. Lloyd caught it using his Green Power and shot it back. "Whoa!" Kai exclaimed as he ducked, the fire narrowly missing him. "Fiery," Lloyd said. Meanwhile, Jay and Cole were evenly matched. Cole noticed that Jay was angrier for some reason. After all, when Zane "died", Nya did go to Cole for comfort, not Jay. Jay shot lightning at Cole, who created an earthen forcefield around himself. "Ninja...go!" Cole shouted, and used Spinjitzu. Jay saw and did the same. The two fought like tops, both evenly matched. Eventually Jay jumped out of his tornado form and slammed on top of Cole, breaking his concentration. "Enough!" Wu shouted. "Sorry," Jay said. "I don't know what got into me." "Well, whatever it was, you need to get it under control," Garmadon. "We don't need another old version of me going around." Suddenly, Zane sounded the alarm. "Zane, what's wrong?" Nya asked. "Pythor has been spotted near the lost city of Ouroborus! He seems to be carrying a strange canister with Golden Power inside of it!" "He shouldn't be a problem," Kai said. "He is tiny." "Not anymore," Zane said. "That power may be able to do more than we thought it could." * * * The Destructoid rolled over the sandy terrain, hitting many bumps. "Can't this thing go any fassster?" Pythor shouted at one of his Nindroid guards. "We're going at max speed, sir." "Well it'sss not fast enough! The ninja will be on our tail very sssoon..." The Nindroid laughed. "What'sss ssso funny!?" Pythor demanded. "Tail! Good one!" Pythor knocked the Nindroid off the war machine. After a while, Pythor looked back and saw the Pyro Fighter, Thunder Raider, Ground Mech, and Green Bike coming fast behind them. Pythor noted how the NinjaCopter wasn't part of the group. He smiled. "So," he said. "The Titanium Ninja really is dead." "Jay!" Kai said over the comms. "Can you get close enough to plug the ZaneDrive into the Destructoid?" "On it." Jay drove to the side of the machine, turned the Thunder Raider on autopilot, and jumped out of the cockpit and onto the Destructoid. Two Nindroids came at Jay, who went into tornado form, knocking them both off. "Ninja!" Pythor hissed. Jay jumped and kicked him in the face, then landed on the ground and plugged the ZaneDrive in. Ice particles flowed over the systems, and the Destructoid froze and crashed to the ground. Jay jumped off, and watched as Pythor slithered over to... "The Anacondrai tomb? Why does he want to go there for?" Cole asked. The four ninja ran into the cave and saw Golden Power flowing through the room. "Yes!" Pythor said. "Rise, my Anacondrai brethern!" Lloyd ran and kicked the canister, slamming it against the wall and breaking it. The power flow increased. "Oops." The Anacondrai skeletons were cloaked in golden light, and when it cleared, Anacondrai scouts, soldiers, and warriors were left behind. "Serpentine! Attack!" New Rivals "Guys!" Lloyd yelled as he was flung across the room. "I can see why these snakes were the most feared!" "Keep fighting!" Kai replied. "If we can tire them out, maybe we can win!" Kai's hope wasn't enough. Eventually, all four ninja were overwhelmed. Suddenly, the roof was blasted open. The Ultra Dragon swooped into the cavern, blasting Serpentine out of the way with elemental blasts. "Rocky!" Cole yelled. "I sure am glad to see you!" "Quick!" Kai yelled as he hopped on the dragon, shortly followed by Lloyd and Cole. "Jay, come on!" Jay smacked Pythor, then ran and jumped onto the dragon. Ultra Dragon slowly lifted out of the roof and started flying away. "Gah!" Pythor shouted as he slithered over to his comlink. "Cryptor! Is the Mechdragon MK II ready yet?!" "No, it'll be a couple weeks-" "HURRY UP!" Pythor looked up towards the horizon, where the dragon was barely visible. "I will find you. I will find you, and I will destroy you." * * * The Ultra Dragon landed at the site of the monastery that the Hypnobrai destroyed many years ago. "Why did you stop here?" Lloyd asked. The Dragon nudged its head towards a the center of the room. The floor had eight elemental symbols, including Fire, Ice, Earth, and Lightnining. "Wait," Jay said. "There are more than just ours?" "I do not compute," Zane's digitized voice said. "More than Fire, Ice, Earth, and Lightning?" "I don't know..." Kai said, "...but this place gives me the creeps. Come on guys, let's get out of here." * * * "Where were you? What happened?" Garmadon asked. The four ninja were back at the new monastery. Wu, Garmadon, Nya, and P.I.X.A.L. all looked worried. "The Anacondrai are back!" Jay said. "They're strong! Stronger than me!" Lloyd said. "No one's stronger than me!" "The Anacondrai..." Wu whispered. "But how?" "My scanners show that there were high readings of Golden Power recently at the Anacondrai Cave," P.I.X.A.L. announced. "Golden Power brought the Overlord back to life," Nya contemplated. "That's what Pythor needed help with! Bringing the Anacondrai back!" "There is nothing else we can do about it right now," Wu said. "For now, we must all get some sleep. We will discuss this more tomorrow." * * * Cole sneaked out of his room and out of the monastery, making sure not to wake any of the other ninja. He jumped into the Ground Mech. Even though he was almost perfectly silent, one ninja heard him. Kai waited for Cole to be out of sight, then started up the Pyro Fighter and followed him. After a while, Kai came into sight of the ruined monastery. He landed his Pyro Fighter at the base of the monastery, then climbed up the mountain in silent pursuit of Cole. When Kai reached the top, he noticed that Cole was bent down over the Earth Symbol. He touched it with his hand, and the ground opened up. "Whoa," Cole whispered. He hopped inside, and the ground closed up. Kai dashed across the ground and touched the Fire Symbol. The ground opened up again, and Kai jumped inside... ...and landed right on top of Cole. "Ow! Wait...Kai?" "What are you doing?" Kai hissed. "Finding out what this place is!" "Well maybe you should-" "Hello," a voice said. Four hooded people jumped out of the darkness. "Welcome, Ninja," the purple one said. "Whoa!" Kai said. "Who are you?" "We are the Theives. We also control the Elements." "I am Kate, and I control Water," the grey Theif said. "I am Summer, and I control Air," the orange Theif said. "I am Lyra, and I control Nature," the yellow Theif said. "I am Tara, and I control Telekinetics," the purple Theif said. "More elementals?" Cole asked. "How have we not heard of you before?" "We are less-well known, and we are not known for good reasons," the Tara said. "Wait, do you mean you're evil?" Kai asked. "Not exactly, Ninja of Fire," Summer replied. "We are known to steal things, though," Kate said. "Ergo, our name," Lyra said. Tara dashed forward and put her katana to Kai's neck. "You must promise not to tell your friends about us." "OK, we won't!" Tara released him. "Now leave us," she said. "Or I may reconsider killing you." * * * Jay awoke to the sound of thumping. He looked outside and saw the Kai and Cole running towards the entrance of the new monastery. Jay ran into the entry hall to find Kai and Jay in conversation with the others. "What was that?" Wu and Garmadon asked in unison. "Probably the dragon, back from it's midmorning flight." There was something in Cole's voice that made him sound like he was hiding something. Nya sighed. "No Anacondrai attacking the fort? I wanted to fight something!" Jay looked from Kai to Cole. He knew they were hiding something. And he was gonna find out what it was. Black Lightning The Serpentine War Race to the Golden Peaks The New Weapons of Spinjitzu Trapped in the Origins The Spinjitzu Knights Return of the Titanium Ninja The Portal The Reign of the Anacondrai The End of the Anacondrai The Hero of Light Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories